Silas King (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City; Formerly Los Angeles | Gender = Male | Height = 6' | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Strawberry Blond | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal; Assassin; Former Dealer | Education = BS in chemistry | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Carson City, Nevada | Creators = Steve Englehart; Sal Buscema | First = Captain America #160 | Death = Power Man and Iron Fist #113 | HistoryText = Silas King was born in Carson City, Nevada. He was a latent Mutant who worked as a smuggler of illicit narcotics. On a drug run from Los Angeles to New York City, King's van broke down in the Mojave Desert. Trying to make his way back to civilization, King spent several days out in the desert sun, which catalyzed his latent mutation. While recovering from sunstroke and dehydration in hospital, he realized he could discharge the solar energy he had stored in his body as heat blasts. Calling himself Solarr, King began a criminal career in New York City by starting with bank robbery. This activity brought him into partnership with Klaw, and membership in the Emissaries of Evil led by Egghead . Solarr repeatedly met defeat, and was eventually captured and imprisoned at the Project: Pegasus research center in New York State, where scientists studied his powers. One of the other captives and subjects for study at Project: Pegasus was Bres, a member of the otherdimensional Fomor. Bres began to use his powers to manipulate the staff at the facility, and caused a guard named Harry Winslow to die of heart failure. Bres also freed Solarr from his cell. Solarr hated Winslow, and when he found his corpse he incinerated it. Bres used his magic to animate the charred corpse, which killed Solarr. | Powers= * Solar Manipulation: Solarr was a mutant with the ability to absorb, store, and manipulate large amounts of energy from light, especially direct sunlight. He could use it to project heat blasts or blinding flashes. He could also use his powers to create heat-based mirages, such as a giant version of himself. * Heat Resistance: Solarr was, by nature of his powers, resistant to most heat attacks. | Abilities = Knowledgeable in chemistry, which he earned a degree in | Strength = Solarr had the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in moderate regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Solarr appears in the X-Men Animated Series episode Secrets No Longer Buried as the leader of the mutant-supremacist Children of the Shadow and ruler of the mutant-exclusive community of Skull Mesa. He's aided by Toad and Chet, a mutant with phasing powers (an original character). In the episode his true name is not Silas King but Bill Braddock. | Links = }} Category:Energy Absorption Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Pyrokinesis